Bring Forward the Dawn
by JabberJaie
Summary: It all Begins at Dawn ... Cortana didnt realise what she was getting into when she agreed to join ONI. When an unfortunate accident changes her life Cortana doesnt seem to understand she is humanitys only hope against the Covenaunt war. an AU
1. Chapter 1

**1300 Hours December 16 2550 **

**[Small Town west of ONI Sword base] **

Cortana walked down the crowded hall, the newspaper in one hand and her computer in her other. She sat under her usual tree out in the far corners of the confined grounds. She placed her computer on the ground next to her as she carefully flicked through the newspaper. None of the political debates drew her attention, she was looking for clues on rumours she'd picked hacking into low level security codes, and she was looking of war. The newspaper seemed empty and clueless; she folded it and placed it down on the ground next to her computer, she leaned back and looked out past the bars of the gate outwards the UNSC army base just touching the horizon. She looked at it deep in thought, a few days ago there was a lot of commotion and so many falcons and pelicans flew overhead. She wondered what could be so important that deployments of ODST's and rumoured Spartans were placed in the ONI base off the coast.

She opened her laptop and typed in a serious of codes and sequences into the computers system and the ONI restricted files with only top ONI personnel could access with high clearance, popped onto her screen asking for a password. She opened a file and planted it into the password space and hit enter. As soon as she hit enter she knew she has less than 5minutes to encrypt some of the files onto her computer and the corrupt the password file, before they knew the system had been breached and they'd trace the signal back to her.

She scanned through the files quickly. A file called project SPARTAN caught her eye and she moved it into her computer system. She watched as the timer counted its last seconds and she backed out quickly before tapping the corruption sequence and the password file corrupted and wiped any trace of her presence.

She slumped back against the tree her heart racing. She had done it. The file popped up onto her screen, she clicked on it and couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Oh My God" she breathed.

She re read the files five times before her mind would comprehend what was in front of her.

"This can't be right, they couldn't have" she mumbled to herself.

She clicked on a picture and an image of a man popped up larger. He had sharp features, his jaw set into a hard line, his eyes empty and his expression soulless. She couldn't help but admire him; he was handsome and very attractive. How could someone like him be a weapon and kill so soullessly?

"Master Chief" the words whispered off her lips.

A small icon flashed onto her screen. Her heart stopped, ONI was in her computer. She clicked the files and quickly began typing and planting bugs and corruption codes into the file she'd just taken. Her computer began a countdown, she typed frantically but she knew she was stuck ONI knew now who she was and what she had taken. She smashed her fist into the keyboard how could she be so careless of course it wasn't going to be that easy, ONI was smarter than that. She saw the fake document and identified it quickly. A small message popped onto her screen:

[At 1:08pm, were we alerted that you had accessed and stole classified documents from the ONI database. From this minute forth your computer and all its information will be ONI property. You will need to be brought in for questioning. Dr.C. Hasley]

Cortana's mind went blank and her hands trembled. She watched at files popped up onto her screen as ONI restored all the files she tried to corrupt and delete. They flicked through more files and she saw the picture of Master Chief appear for a spilt second before it was covered by more files.

Fuck you ONI was all she could think. She grabbed the newspaper next to her and started ripping it into strips; she calculated the UNSC marines would be there in 3.0158 minutes.

"But they'll be 0.158 seconds late" she muttered, as she continued ripping the paper in her hands.

She heard the faint hum of an engine and a warthog drove over the hill leaving a trail of dust behind it. They pulled up to a stop in front of her. Two marines jumped out and walked up to her with assault rifles in their hands.

"Ma'am we have orders to bring you and your belongings with us back to ONI sword base" the older marine of the two said.

Cortana handed them her computer and she stood up. They led her to the warthog and she climbed into passenger's seat. The elder of the two hopped into the driver's seat and the other jumped into the back with an overly large turret.

"Why would need that on a civilian pick up?" she asked pointing at the turret.

"We were on patrol, when they told us to go out and get you so we didn't think of switching vehicles" the younger one said

"And she's being brought in for a reason" the older one snapped.

"But she looks harmless, how old are you? 16?" he said shrugging his shoulders and looking away

"19" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

They pulled up to a large gate, where they were stopped and the two marines showed their IDs and they handed them a document with her name and all her details on it. Again she cursed ONI in her head.

They parked in a large underground vehicle bay. The marines ushered her out of the warthog, they both walked her towards a large office building labelled Office of Naval Intelligence. The older one looked further ahead with her computer securely in his arms. The younger one walked next to her, she could feel his gaze on her.

"What did you do?" he whispered

"Hacked into the database, took files, you know the usual"

"Which file?"

"Something called Spartan"

He looked at her, his face full of shock.

"If you did take that I doubt you'll be leaving" he said, shaking his head. "I'll be seeing you around then…?"

"Cortana" she smiled

"Sergeant Collins" he said, giving her a small salute.

He brought his hand back down just in time as the other Marine stopped and waited for them by a door. He motioned for her to enter the room but he made Collins stay back. Cortana looked back at him and he gave her a small smile and saluted her again, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

A middle aged woman stood in the middle of the room. Her hair was cropped short and fading grey. She wore a scientist's lab coat over a pair of worn out jeans and sneakers. She took her computer form the Marine and dismissed him. She placed the computer on the table and then turned all her attention to Cortana.

"Cortana Whetherby" she said

"Dr Hasley"

"Do you know why you have been brought here?"

"I have a fair idea of why" Cortana said

"Those documents were above top secret and classified only few people have access to those files"

"And you're wondering how I was able to get to them?" Cortana asked, raising her eyebrow.

"If you would like to enlighten me on how yes I would love to know" Hasley said, motioning fr her to take a seat.

"Honestly I got bored and decided and encrypt a new code and sequence id been working on to see if it work. It was designed to re print the last authorized code and password and open the documents for a number of minutes" Cortana explained.

"You mean to say u were able to think of code to override ONI security, that's impossible" Hasley denied shaking her head

"But I did it, didn't I?"

"Yes you most certainly did"

Hasley remained quiet for a few minutes; Cortana watched the thoughtful expression on her face.

"We could use someone like you" she said

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, it could work. "Hasley muttered

"What would work? Can you please explain what it is you want" Cortana raised her voice in frustration.

"Would you like to work for ONI"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you'll be locked up in the brig for life for taking high clearance files"

"Looks like I don't really have a choice then" Cortana sighed.

"That is all, I'll get Collins to show you around, dismissed" Hasley said, picking up the computer and walking out of the room.

Cortana followed and ran straight into Collins who sent her falling backwards and she landed with a thud on the ground.

"Shit" she said as she hit the ground

"Fuck, I am so sorry" he said reaching down to help her up.

She took his hand and he pulled her up in one swift movement. She looked up him and brushed her hair out of her face. He slowly took his hand out from hers and stood up straight. She turned around and saw why. Three, she didn't know what to call them walked down the hallway, two had their helmets in their hands and the one walking in front kept its on. Spartans, she thought.

She felt a shiver run through her body as they approached.

"They give me the creeps as well and you might want to move" Collins whispered

"Why?"

The Spartan stopped right in front of her. The two without helmets seemed to take no notice of her and continued walking but the one with his helmet still on stopped and looked down on her through the visor of the helmet. She felt another chill go through her body.

"Why is this civilian here?" his deep voice asked.

"She's the new recruit ONI just picked up, sir" Collins said, saluting.

"At ease" he said saluting Collins back.

"What is your name Ma'am?" he said turning back to her.

"Cortana" she answered, crossing her arms.

"John 117" he said giving her a salute as well.

She gave him a small sarcastic salute back before crossing her arms again. She moved to the side next to Collins and John walked past them to another door further down the hall where the other two Spartans were waiting for him.

"That's the Master Chief" Collins said slumping a little.

"Does he have that effect on everyone?"

"Probably" he said. "Come on I'll show you around"

"Sounds good" Cortana said smiling.

They walked down a series of hallways and different doors. She found out where the mess hall was, the bathrooms, sleeping quarters and the offices and different stations where the Scientists worked.

Cortana couldn't help but admire Collins; even if he was unexperienced he was determined and easy going she liked that. Then there was That John, Master Chief, who just reeked off strength and power. She'd run into him twice more since their formal greeting and both times he's made her feel puny and weak.

"So what's it like living here" she asked

"It's alright it can get pretty boring if there's no action going on" He shrugged

"What's going to happen to all my stuff back home?" she sighed

"I'm sure ONI will bring it here and put it in your Quarters" he said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Gun fire began outside and Cortana jumped at the noise which Collins found very amusing.

"Hey, what's so funny" she said, trying to sound serious. This only made him chuckle more. She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Come on" he smirked

They walked down a flight of stairs which lead out to a large courtyard, they moved off into a large room which was dark and only lit by a small red light. There was no cameras, no sensors, no anything, just a large strip of window and seats.

"What is this" she asked. He pointed to the window and she went and had a look out of it. A Spartan jumped across a small beam up high in the air as turret bullets struck the beam, chipping away at the wood. He threw a grenade behind the shield turret, before running the rest of the way off the beam. The grenade detonated and blew the turret apart. Small fragments smashed into the screen.

"Fuck me, that's incredible" she gasped.

"You should see them out in the field" he whistled "Scary as all hell but they get the job done"

"I hope I never have too" Cortana replied shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**2136 Hours March 13th 2551 (Military/Calender)  
[On the ship Leviathan, Medical Bay 3]**

The needle pierced her skin and she winced. Cortana sat on the cold metal bench as the nurse extracted a small amount of her blood for testing.

"Remind me again why you're doing this?" Cortana said through clenched teeth.

"Standard procedures" she answered in a high pitched voice.

Cortana could feel as the blood was sucked from her arm into the small glass vial. She continued to look away, her mind deep in thought.

she coughed up some more disgusting fluids and spat it out onto the floor. It tasted horrible and she hoped she never had to go back into cryo again. She remembered Collins saying it would be fine, but he never mentioned the anti-cryo she had to breathe in; she coughed some more up tasting blood this time.

"You alright, Dear?" the nurse asked

"Do I look alright" Cortana said, leaning over the side of the bench.

The nurse gave her a dirty look before walking away with the small vial of blood she just took. Cortana rolled down her sleeve and jumped off the bench, avoiding the fluids on the floor. She walked down the hallways of the ship looking for the mess hall she needed a drink badly, her throat felt like it was on fire and she could feel another wave of fluids rising her throat. She groaned as she tried to keep it down and from spitting it out on the floor. A hand gripped her shoulder and she stopped walking.

"Here" Master Chief said, handing her a cup of water. "Know how you feel"

She took the cup and took a huge gulp from it letting the cool liquid run down her throat soothing the burning sensation.

"Thanks" she said, fiddling with the empty cup in her hands.

"So how is your work going?" he asked.

"It's going good still a few more details and improvements to be made but it'll be ready within the next two weeks for Dr Hasley" she answered; she could see how awkward for him it was trying to make a decent conversation. She'd studied him in the field he wasn't afraid to give orders and make quick decisions in the heat of the battle but when it came to small talk he was hopeless.

"Well I'll be seeing you around" she said "Thank you again for the water" she said, raising the cup to him

"Yeah, no worries" he said turning away "Oh and Your Boyfriend Collins is up in the gym" he added before departing.

"Boyfriend?"

She walked off into the direction of the gym. She stopped just in front of the two large doors leading into the gym, leaning her hand against the cold metal she breathed in deeply letting the nausea of another fluid wave wash over her. She took another deep breath in before pushing the doors open.

Inside she saw weights, climbing walls, treadmills, a sparring ring and all sorts of things she'd never seen before. In the far corner near the climbing wall Collins stood, smiling, that twinkle of mischief in his eyes, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

He turned around and their eyes locked, holding for a few seconds before she broke her gaze and looked at the floor. He always tried to get her attention but she knew she didn't harbour any feelings for him . She wondered over to him.

"Hey, you feel any better?" Collins said putting a comforting arm around her.

"Yeah, except that nasty fluid shit I keep coughing up"

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot to warn you about that" he sighed.

Cortana couldn't help but notice the archery range just behind Collins; she slipped from his grip and walked over to it. Memories flooded back to her as she ran her fingers over the bows and the quivers filled with arrows.

"Archer?"

"Hmmm" she said as she picked up the bow, feeling the weight on her fingertips.

"Why would Youse have Archery on here" she asked

"Honestly I'm not quite sure but most of the boys use it as a different method off focusing on their precision" he answered "Why you want to have a try?" he added handing her the quiver.

She pulled a fine arrow from the quiver and ran her fingers along the length of it. It was smooth and straight, the feathers felt soft and delicate at the end.

She loaded the arrow on the bow and brought her hand to her cheek. She looked at the target down range and slowly steadied her breathing. She closed her eyes for a split second but in that split second she saw the lavender fields, lake down by the road and the small house hidden behind the trees and she opened her eyes and released the arrow. It seemed to hang in there air for a long time before striking the target dead centre. Cortana brought her arm down and started breathing again.

"Wow, that was Incredible" Collins whistled, looking down the range.

"Me and my Father used to go hunting all the time with Bows and Arrows he always hated guns" she said shaking her head. "You hungry?"

"Starving" he said smiling.

Cortana set the bow down and headed down to the mess hall with Collins by her side. They chatted about things like the projects she'd been working on and the recent drills the marines had been put through. They reached the mess hall, grabbed their food and choose a table in the far corner away from everyone else.

Cortana nibbled at the corners of the biscuit she grabbed. It tasted like cardboard and was as hard as rock but it was all she could stomach; if she ate anymore she feared it may come back up. Collins ate normally as if unaffected by the tasteless food in front of him.

"Sorry again about not warning you of the anti-cryo" he said through a mouthful of food.

"So you should be" she said playfully.

The tension between them had long since passed, ever since her first day back in the observation bunker. They had become close, really close; some even started calling him her boyfriend. She wondered if he thought the same. She sighed too bad for him if he did, she only saw him as a friend or a brother nothing more nothing less. He bumped her as he stood up and raised his hand to his forehead.

She turned around and three Spartans were standing three meters away and she recognised them immediately, John, Kelly and James.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from them, picking at the food in front of her. Why she thought angrily cursing in her head. They moved around the table and took a seat across form them. John caught her eye and she looked down at the broken pieces of food on the tray. Collins sat back down and the tension in the air was so thick that she could almost taste it.

Kelly and James she didn't mind, it was John she couldn't stand being the same room as. It wasn't because she didn't like him it was she always when he was near her, he made her feel a feeling she couldn't describe.

"Dr Whetherby, I've left some files on your desk from Dr Hasley for you" John said.

She only nodded her head in response. She saw this as her escape away.

"I better go check them right away then" she said standing up.

"Spartans, Collins" she nodded walking away swiftly. She half walked half jogged to her quarters and when she was safely inside she locked the door behind her.

Cortana saw the piles of files on her desk left by John. She sighed and walked over to them, most of them were Hasleys approval of her modifications but one folder lay open. She looked at it and it was all her of her assessments of the Spartans and her journal entries she had written. She opened her computer and the small icon was flashing and she knew someone had tried accessing her computer.

"Deju could you put me on the ships speakers please" Cortana asked

"Certainly Ma'am" the small ships AI said.

"Master chief could you please come to my office. NOW"

She dismissed Deju and picked up the folder, John had gone through and started looking through it making sure he hadn't taken or tampered with anything. She was half way through it before a brief knock announced his arrival. She walked over and unlocked the door allowing him to enter before closing it again behind him.

"Ma'am"

Cortana walked around the desk and turned to face him, she slammed the folder on the desk and stared at him.

"Why" she said

He just stood there staring at her. Her temper began to rise.

"God Dammit, answer me!" she said, slamming her fists onto the desk. "Why do you hate me that much you're forging letters to send me back to Reach, Jesus Christ"

They stood staring at each other, his face unreadable but she could feel her face beginning to burn with frustration. She picked up the folder and walked over to him. Cortana stopped in front of him and looked up, before she could register what she was doing she slammed the folder into his chest and he stumbled backwards obviously taken by surprise from the sudden motion.

She stood there her mouth gaping open, as the folder hit the floor and John steadied himself. He stared at her before walking back to her. He stood towering above her.

"I'm s-s-s-o s-sorry" she stuttered. He grabbed her shoulders and she gasped, panic welling up in her stomach. Cortana began to squirm to get out of his grip but she knew that was utterly hopeless. She looked at him, fear in her eyes, but what he did next she never expected not in a million years.

His lips were soft on hers. His tongue flicked against her lips and curiosity got the better of her and she opened her mouth, kissing him back. The taste of him sent a strange tingling feeling of butterflies in her stomach. He pulled back and stood up straight again. She looked up at him, speechless and breathless. Cortana reached up and brushed her fingers along his cheek which were surprisingly smooth. He turned his head to the window and stared intensely out it.

"What are y…" she was cut off as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the ground, his body covering hers. She was about to push him off when the first plasma cannon fired through the room and smashing through the door into the hallway.

"Wait here" John ordered as he jumped up and started running out the hallway.

"I'm not staying here by myself" she said, pulling herself to her feet. Her office was destroyed and when she walked out into the hallway marines were running through the halls, evacuating the rooms that had been hit. She ran down the hallway and stumbled into a wall as another shock shook the ship. She turned a corner and come face to face with a strange looking creature. Its tentacle face stared at her through beady eyes, an energy sword in one hand and a marine in the other. She stared at the marine and it clicked who it was. Cortana felt her heart sink. She took a step forward when she remembered the Elite. It dropped Collins body and started running towards her, Cortana felt her legs lock up and she couldn't move. She braced herself for the impact but a shot rang out down the hall and the Elite stumbled and fell backwards.

Cortana rushed forward to Collins but someone gripped her around the waist and pulled her back, she started screaming and kicking. She couldn't just leave him there.

"Let me the fuck go!"

"Cortana, he's dead there's nothing you can do" John said to her.

"No" she sobbed finally giving up and slumping against him. He gripped her wrist and pulled her back down the hallway.

"I told you to stay in the room"

"Fuck you" she sobbed.

"We don't have fucking time for this" he spat. He stopped and turned around, looking deep into her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry about Collins, really but we don't have time to grieve now we need to get you out of here okay, I want to make sure you're safe, please trust me on this" he lent down and gave her another quick kiss before pulling her towards the bridge.

They ran up the stairs as a plasma shell blasted away the floor beneath them. It happened all too slow for Cortana. She saw John turn around and reach for her with fear in his eyes something she'd never seen before, the sound of metal being bended and a loud ringing in her ears as the Plasma shell hit just a few meters from her sending her body flying backwards into the wall, a sharp pain stabbed through her whole body and the world spun before going dim then black.


	3. Chapter 3

**0242 Hours March 18****th**** 2551 (Military/Calender)**

**[ONI Sword base Hospital]**

Cortana woke up screaming. Her body was on fire and the pain was excruciating. Her breath came in small ragged gasps. A figure stood over her.

"Collins … Collins … COLLINS!" she rambled. Restraints gripped her arms as she fought to move she screamed again at the raw pain.

"Keep her still" a voice said.

"She won't make it Doctor "

"Then we have no other choice, get Hasley on the phone now and get her affirmative"

Cortana's vision came into focus for a split second and all she saw were 3 people standing around her in a white room and her vision dotted with red. She felt a small jab in her arm and the world blurred out before fading again.

**0714 Hours June 25****th**** 2551 (Military/Calender)**

**[ONI Sword base]**

Cortana felt a little light headed when she opened her eyes. The room was dark except for a straight line of light running across the far wall. The raw pain she distinctly remembered from a past life was no longer there. She flexed her fingers and wiggled her toes inside her shoes. She sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for someone to come and get her, maybe, but she heard no footsteps, no whispering murmurs through the walls, nothing just utter dead silence.

A warm feeling began flooding through her body and whispering voices filled her mind. A tingling sensation ran down her spine and she closed her eyes. The sensation lasted a few seconds and when she opened her eyes she was standing a large room. She looked around and thought it was a funny joke, everything was oversized the desk, the chair, filing cabinets and even the figures standing around her were oversized.

"Cortana"

She faced the person sitting in the chair and recognized her immediately.

"Cortana, how are you feeling" Dr Hasley asked, an expression of concern on her face.

"I feel like this is a funny dream" Cortana replied.

"What do you remember last?"

Cortana thought about it. She didn't remember much.

"I don't remember" she said, giving everyone a puzzled look. "What's going on anyway?"

Hasley looked over in a different direction, Cortana followed her gaze and her eyes landed upon John. His eyes flicked to her then back over to Hasley. Looking at John something registered in her mind and she felt her cheeks flare with anger. She started walking over to him and she was soon eye level with him.

"It's all your fault" she spat at him.

"My fault?" he asked

"Collins is dead, all my work destroyed…" she paused, another memory crossed her mind

"You kissed me" she muttered.

"I beg your pardon" Hasley said.

"You fucking kissed me" Cortana said, she raised her hand in a fist and aimed it straight at John's face. She watched as her hand went straight through his head and out the other side. She let out a little squeal and retracted her hand quickly.

"Her projectory is working perfectly but contact with solid objects is still I bit off, I'll fix that in a minute" Dr Hasley summarised.

"Wait what? Projectory? Solid objects? What the hell just happened?" Cortana said, furiously.

"This is why I brought you here" Hasley said. Cortana turned and looked at her.

"Do you remember the attack on the _Leviathan_?"

"Yes"

"Well when they found you, you were in a critical state your whole body was burnt, bleeding and you were unconscious. At the time we thought moving you would cause you more harm but we finally got you back here and the doctors tried everything to keep you alive but when you woke up, you screamed and your heart couldn't take it and began faltering we had no other choice. As selfish as it sounds we needed you alive, so we decided to try our new experiment, copying the human brain and transferring it into an artificial intelligence, so all your memories thoughts emotions feelings all still there but just your body didn't make it." Hasley explained, in a calm voice.

Cortana let all this sink in. So she wasn't human? She wasn't even alive for that matter. She was a holographic projection, a fucking computer program. She felt like crying but she couldn't no tears ran down her face.

"So I should be dead?" she managed to say.

"Yes, but it worked, the experiment worked" Hasley said cheerfully.

"Fucking Congratulations" Cortana spat out. "Now I'm just another prized project of yours that you'll brag about in lecture rooms and to other Doctors, well whoopee for you I hope your fucking happy"

"Now hold on a second I know your upset but Cortana we had no other choice"

"You could have let me die"

"We needed you"

Cortana stared at Hasley, the anger beginning to subside.

"Why?"

The door opened and Hasleys assistant walked into the room.

"Ma'am, Holland is here for a word with you"

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute"

The assistant nodded and walked out.

"I'll explain why in time" Hasley said getting up and clenching a folder in her hands. Cortana glimpsed some of the writing before Hasley disappeared out the door. She heard a muffled noise behind her and remembered that John was still in the room.

"I'm a fucking computer program"

"It's better than being dead"

"I disagree"

Cortana looked around and knew she had to get out of there. She looked at the computer on Hasleys desk.

"Well it's worth a shot" she muttered. She concentrated and protected herself towards the computer. She felt the room disappear and soon she was in the computer hard drive but she was blocked by a security code. She decided to experiment of her own and copied Hasleys last login and placed it in the code. Soon all these files were rushing through her. She found the one she was looking for and started reading it. It was the _Leviathans_ damage, causalities, witness reports and other things. She came across Collins name and a photo of him. She stared at it, her mind blank, she missed him. She reached out and ran her fingers along the picture.

"Goodbye" she whispered and she left the computer.

**1352 Hours July 17****th**** 2551 (Military/Calender) **

**[Dr Hasleys Office, ONI Sword base, REACH] **

"Your Joking" Cortana said.

She stood on the small Pedestal Hasley had created for her.

"No, Cortana I am not joking" Hasley said

"You want me to go in that hard drive?"

"Yes Cortana"

"Do I have too" she sighed

"Please Cortana"

Cortana looked at the large hard drive.

"Fine"

"Thank you"

Cortana pushed herself into the hard drive and sat down inside of it. It was yet again dark in the confined space on which she will call him eventually. She could hear the very distant sound of voices above her. Dr Hasley had to be joking she thought. There was no way she was being paired up with John. They wanted to insert her into his helmet and be his own personal AI. It was absolutely ridiculous. She sat waiting, knowing it would be awhile before they tell Master Chief of the plan. She pushed herself back out of the hard drive.

"Hasley"

"Hmmm"

"When I go back into the drive can you switch it off?"

"Why"

"Because I don't want to sit waiting forever"

"Okay"

"Thank you"

Cortana pushed herself back into the drive and with a small click she disappeared into the core, waiting for the drive to be turned back on.


	4. Chapter 4

**1832 Hours August 4****th**** 2551 (Military/Calender)**

**[ONI military training course] **

"Turn right here!"

"No, were going straight and lose em at the cliffs edge"

"They'll be expecting that, dammit!"

"Cortana just shut up for a second"

"Fuck you"

Cortana slipped from the core and into the Warthogs main circuits. She found the driving wires and grabbed hold of them and yanked the wheel from Master Chief's hands.

"Cortana, What are you doing!" He shouted.

"If you won't listen then I'll make you"

She spun the wheel drifting it to the right, down a long abandoned road, over grown with vegetation. The warthog bounced up and down as it raced through the low growing vines and bushes.

"Cortana give me the wheel" The Chief said, as he struggled with Cortana for the wheel.

"Not until you learn that it's not just about you and other opinions matter in a situation"

She sharply turned the wheel left and they drove out on to the main road again. The viper screamed overhead.

"Chief Trust me"

She spun the warthog and aimed it for the cliff.

"You have approximately, 7.098 seconds to do this" she said

"And what is that?"

"Just as we go over the edge, jump you'll land on a large rock sticking out, the Viper will strike low and take out the warthog as it approaches jump from the rock and you will land on the Viper place a grenade in the air vent along the side then jump off, your suit should take the shock of the fall"

"Okay "

"You better listen or then were both screwed"

Cortana flooded back into the Core and was once again inside Chief's helmet.

"Wheels all yours Chief"

John felt the Liquid feeling of Cortana being back. It was a reassuring feeling and he hoped she knew what she was doing, but when had she ever been wrong. He really had to start taking her opinions seriously.

He could see a small projection of her in his visor, she was still a beautiful image of herself before the accident, and he just wished he could have saved her from the suffering. Now he swore he would take care of her, that's why he didn't hesitate when Hasley came to him with her new project.

He gripped the wheel and aimed it towards the edge of the cliff, just a few hundred metres up ahead. He positioned himself so he could easily push himself from the Warthog and land safely where Cortana had predicted they would land.

"Get ready Chief"

The Edge moved closer and closer. He slammed the brakes andt watched as the front of the car plummet over the edge and he pushed himself out of the side. He slid against the hard rock, until his feet landed on solid ground.

"And you still doubt me" Cortana said.

He felt guilty but he knew there was no time to apologize. He heard the faint rumbling of the Viper and soon it was racing closer. It soon was only a few metres away and Chief jumped just as the Viper struck the Warthog with a Shell. He placed a grenade in the air vent Cortana described and he jumped. The Viper exploded and pieces of debris rained down around them. He hit the ground and then took off running into the dense undergrowth.

"Our new adjective, Get back to base" Cortana sighed.

"Do we have a time limit on it?"

"No, since it is getting dark let's find somewhere to rest for the night and we'll start up just before the sun rises"

"What if they send something out after us?"

"Don't worry I'll be awake" she said, reassuringly.

He felt the Liquid feeling slowly slip away and his heart sank. Had he done something wrong? Probably he always did.

"There's a small clearing up ahead where we'll be undetected" he looked next to him and she walked beside him. Just how he remembered her, short but she always declared herself tall, her hair curling half way down her back, her smile, the shape of her lips, everything. He had begged Hasley to keep her eyes the same colour to be able to show through the holographic image, a soft but intense sky blue.

"Is it easier now?"

"Huh?"

"The projections?"

"Oh yes, there not as hard as I thought they would be and I'm able to do this"

She placed her hand on his arm and it didn't go through like the last attempted when she had tried to hit him. He could feel the small soft weight of her hand on him. He remembered how Hasley tried to explain how they were trying to make her more human like.

"So are you going to try and punch me now from the last failed attempt?"

"Nope"

He looked back down at her but she had disappeared. He spun around looking for her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Chief over here" her voice drifted from behind a clump of bushes.

He walked over to the bushes and pushed the aside. Behind was a small clearing big enough for two people and a dense canopy just above them to protect them from the weather and any searching eyes.

"Think their enjoying this? Watching us act like animals for experiments and projects?" Chief asked.

"Yes" was all she said, staring off into space.

The silence between them stretched for what seemed like hours.

"Cortana, I've never really had a chance to apologize for what happened on the _Leviathan" _

"John it doesn't matter what's done is done, you can't change what happened and apologizing won't change it either" she replied sitting down on the ground.

John sat down across from her. He couldn't help but admire her more and more.

"You should get some sleep"

"What about you?"

Cortana laughed.

"I don't sleep unless you turn me off and you can't do that without a code and a computer"

John began taking off the armour which was a painful process but with a little help from Cortana now and then he managed to take it off. He kept the thermal suit on still, he had a feeling it was going to be a cold night.

"Cortana, I…"

She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Go to sleep" she stared into his eyes for a bit before turning away from him completely. John did as he was told and soon drifted off to sleep.

**0102 Hours August 5****th**** 2551 (Military/Calender)**

**[Hidden Clearing in the Dense Undergrowth]**

John opened his eyes, his body felt stiff from lying on the hard ground. There was a small weight weighing down his arm and he rolled over to find Cortana laying there her eyes shut, mimicking sleep. John held his breath as if not to disturb her. She was curled up on her side facing away from him; her hair fell gently around her shoulders.

He couldn't help himself; he reached out towards her and went to touch her hair. This is silly he thought, he knew his hand would probably go straight through. His hand touched her hair gently and he felt shocked when he could actually run his fingers through the soft curls. She stirred and rolled over to face him, her eyes now open.

"Morning" she said.

He smiled to himself. "Morning"

"Did you get another Update in the night?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, more solid now" she giggled "soon I'll be tougher than you"

John smiled. He hadn't seen her this happy since the day back in the cafeteria on the _Leviathan_. He ran his fingers down her cheek, it was like feeling his own skin, he could feel the skin and the bone underneath, and it was soft and human but ice cold. He moved his hand slowly down her neck and along her arm; his hand didn't push through once.

"How do you get back into the Drive if you're solid?"

"Like this"

He watched as his hand began slipping through body before it finally landed on the ground.

"So you can switch between solid and projection"

She nodded.

"It comes in handy" she scrunched up her nose and then looked up at him.

"Um … Chief?"

"Hmmm"

"Can you move your hand please?"

John looked down and saw his hand was still lying on the ground inside her. He quickly removed it and he could notice her form begin to shift to solid. He saw that her skin was as transparent and didn't wavering like water in the air.

She moved in closer to him and he moved his arm underneath her waist. He looked down at her and a warm feeling stirred inside him. He cupped his free hand over cheek and leaned down towards her.

He gently brushed his lips against hers; they felt different to the last time he had kissed them. He ever so softly kissed them and she opened her mouth in response kissing him back more intense. He couldn't describe how she tasted to him; it was like eating a mint then taking a mouthful of water. It was like ice but fire at the same time. He ran his hands down her back, twirling his fingers through her hair on the way down, where he rested his hands on the small of her back. Her arms curled around the back of his neck, her fingers twining him his hair, she kissed him back harder and more needed. John needed her, that's all he could think about was how much he liked her, in fact he doubted that he liked her, no, he loved her.

He ran his fingers back up along her body; he was surprised when his fingers hooked onto what seemed like the bottom of her shirt. He slowly pushed it upwards, he pulled it up over her head and it feel like water through his fingers onto the ground. He kissed her more, his heart racing and her small hands slide down his chest and running back up along his sides, he could feel goose bumps rising on his arms. His fingers fumbled with the button of her pants and a warm feeling of water rushed over his hands, he opened his eyes and saw her pants had washed away the same way as the shirt had.

"It's quicker and easier" she shyly explained.

John ran his hands up her thighs and around her hips, her skin felt like warm water. He could feel his body responding to her and his needs growing more. He rolled over and positioned himself over her. His stomach filling with what felt like nerves. Dammit this woman made him so vulnerable. He closed his eyes and buried his face him her hair, preparing for maybe the best things in his life since joining the SPARTAN program. He heard a cracking noise in the bush and when he opened his eyes he was shocked. He was lying on his back staring up at the canopy, Cortana was nowhere near him. He started cursing himself, what if she had seen those thoughts.

"Chief you okay?" he heard her gentle voice ask through the speaker of his helmet. Shit.

"Just fine, were leaving now"

John got up and quickly replaced the armour but it took longer than he wanted. He looked back one more time before heading off back towards ONI sword base.

Cortana smiled at John's confusion. It was no dream he had, it was happening but she knew it couldn't work and so she stopped and killed the projection. She felt her heart tear at the thought knowing nothing could ever happened between them, but she made sure she'd always keep him alive. She loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

**(HEY GUYS sorry for the really late update I've had a really bad case of writers block and I was stuck on the storyline. So hopefully This Chappie is good :) Sorry if it's a short Chapter and I've skipped a year cause trust me nothing important happens but Enjoy and leave your love and reviews.)**

**1908 31st July 2552 [Military/Calender]**

**[ONI Sword Base, Reach]**

Dr Hasley sat frustrated at her desk, going through all the files she could think of and then going through them again to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back in her chair looking at all the videos and documents on her screen.  
If the Blue teams Discovery was Correct then who knows what Catastrophic events could break out, perhaps through each Solar System, War on a massive Scale. The Covenant seemed to be searching for something, But what for was her main concern.  
"Cortana"  
The small projection of the Woman she helped saved appeared on her desk.  
"Yes Doctor"

Hasley wanted this A.I to be as human as possible but now her voice, over a year ago was beginning to show the computerization of an A.I. Even her movement and the way she talked and did things were losing the human in them, But Hasley prayed that she would last longer than the Other Artificial intelligences that had Burned out after a certain amount of years.

"I Need you to go with Spartans 087 and 104 out Into the Farmlands and check on a research facility" Hasley said never looking at her. She knew Cortana suspected there was a change approaching but Hasley didn't want to confirm those Suspicions.  
"Standard Procedures?"  
Hasley nodded and watched Cortana Disappear. She rested her head in her hands, if she was right then all her planning would be wrong and her old friend will already be dead.  
This wasn't supposed to happen just yet.

Master Chief walked down the hallways, watching Marines stop what they were doing and salute him as he walked past.  
"Sierra 087 and 104 Blue Squad, Report to vehicle bay 07"  
He stopped, he hadn't been called usually it was he ONI sent out into the Field along with another Spartan. His interested was spiked and he turned around and went towards the Vehicle bays. It had been over a year now, It always haunted him what happened and how he couldn't take it back. He still remembered how she was before it all happened but time had consumed that personality, he could see it and he barely recognised her voice anymore. When he looked at her he couldn't see the girl who'd struggled at the bottom of the stairwell, the girl who'd thrown a folder at him, the girl he'd kissed, all he saw was another A.I  
he walked into the Vehicle bay and saw Kelly and Fredrick, getting into a warthog, Cortana stood on a small pedestal on the dashboard. The doors opened and they drove off out of the Base and towards the Communication centre sitting on the horizon. He wanted to follow them and see what was happening but he knew it was against orders but again who was he to follow them ever.  
he walked out of the Base and too a small field just inside its walls. It was the bases cemetery, he walked past all the graves of the funerals he attended. Until he found the victims of the Covenant attack on the Leviathan.

He walked past Collins grave, Cortana's Betsfriend since she began working here, killed by an Elite and right next to his was her Grave, where her real body laid.

Master Chief saluted both graves, his expression hidden behind his helmet. He ended up sitting down in front of them and just stared off into space, his mind a million miles away. Was this warfare really worth it all in the end? All the marines, civilians, loved ones, was their deaths worth it all.  
he looked up and the sun was just beginning to rise, a new day, a new month. He sat in silence for a minute before his radio began to crackle.  
"Sierra 087 to Sierra 117, come in 117"  
"Go Ahead Kelly" he said, looking at the grave.  
"Need back .… are on … -each …"  
"Kelly repeat that your breaking up"  
silence stretch and chief began to worry.  
"Chief! Their here. The Covenant are on Reach"  
He heard Cortana shout and for the first time in a year. He could hear the humanity in her voice and the fear was unmissable.

**[SORRY its so short but its just a lead up since I couldn't think of anything else ill post the next chapter soon and I promise it'll be so much longer]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Hey Ladies and Gents, Sorry for the short as chapter before I didn't know what to write and I thought I should just keep it short and sweet and let the war begin J ha-ha well anyway like I promised this one will be longer. Leave me ideas on what you want to maybe happen; anyway leave the love and reviews xoxo – Sierra-087]**

**0457 1****st**** August 2552 [Military/Calendar]  
[Rely Outpost Communication Centre, Reach]**

Chief gunned the Warthog forward out the gates towards the Coordinates of where Cortana had briefly showed him. The warthog shuddered under each bumped it hit but he never slowed down. Cortana's voice rang through his mind as he drove; the fear was there he was certain it wasn't just some drill by Hasley and the UNSC. She was having a difficult time getting through to him or anyone in ONI, like something was jamming her signal. The warthog bounced along the road as he sped along the outpost road.

"Sierra 087, come in" he listen to the static through his helmet.

"Kelly. Fredrick. Cortana. Anyone? Dammit respond" he shouted.

He slammed his hand into the steering wheel as he drove. He rounded a corner and slammed the brake, the vehicle shuddering under the sudden command. The field before him was nothing but a giant battlefield, a warthog laid on its side the ground around it burning and scorched black, obviously plasma damage. Bodies of Grunts and Jackals lay dead not far from the vehicle while further out Skirmishers and an Elite lay scattered across the field.

Chief jumped out of the Warthog, Assault rifle raise just in case anymore covenant decided to show up. He couldn't see any Human bodies lying around which was good sign but the Dashboard on which he'd last was seen Cortana was nothing but a black mess of plasma and sparking wires. He looked around, searching for a hint or clue on which way they may have gone. After a few seconds of looking he decided the most logical idea was to head to the Outpost, the still had an Objective to complete and he knew it would take the whole covenant fleet to stop Kelly from completing her task.

"-erra 117 -e in"

Master Chief froze, listening careful to the static on his radio.

"– See you – hold posit – oming to yo –"

He looked up. Something was defiantly jamming her signal and everyone's radio within a certain area around the outpost. He turned and saw Kelly and Fredrick running up towards him. They stopped in front of him, barely fazed by anything that's happened.

"What happened" Chief asked.

"We were heading to the outpost on Hasleys orders to check up on it since ONI was having trouble trying to contact them. Then we ran into this covenant blockade so we fear there the cause of the communication jam" Fredrick explained.

"And Cortana?"

"Right here Chief" Cortana said.

Kelly reached up to the back of her helmet and removed the small hard drive that made Cortana moveable. She handed it over to him and he felt almost glad Cortana was back in his care. He placed the hard drive into his own helmet and watched as a small image of her project onto the screen of his helmet.

"Good to see you again Chief" he heard he say to him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Let's move, we still need to get to the rely outpost and see what jamming that signal" Chief said walking over to the warthog and getting into the driver's seat. Fredrick jumped onto the turret and Kelly sat down next to him in the passenger's seat, her gun at the ready.

"Which way?"

"Just follow this road and we'll be at the outpost in less than 15 minutes" Cortana said.

Chief put the warthog into gear and put the destruction behind them as they drove towards their objective. No one talked, not even Cortana, everyone's mind must have been on the fact the Covenant were on Reach, the last thing anyone expected to happen.

When they pulled up outside of Outpost, they looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except the spine chilling silence in the area. Chief walked up the gate and Cortana started working on unlocking and opening it for them.

"Hold on" Cortana said.

Chief raised his gun at the opening gate, Kelly and Fredrick did the same. As the gate finished opening Chief found himself staring down the barrel of a DMR and Magnum. He lowered his gun and looked over at Kelly.

"Don't look at me; I didn't know they were here" she said.

"Nice to see you again Carter" Chief said.

He looked at the two Spartans and the few marines that were with them. He knew Kat would still be holding a grudge but she wouldn't let it show, she was almost as good as Kelly. Both Kelly and Kat were the brains of their teams. An awkward silence stretched between them as the two leaders looked at each other with frustration and words screaming to be heard.

"Are those the missing Marines?" Cortana asked.

Chief watched as Carter searched for the source of the Voice, before Cortana projected herself out for everyone to see.

"Yes" Kat said.

Chief watched as a look of though crossed Cortana's face, he Body was all water marked for a spilt second before becoming solid again, but the watermark kept moving.

"Covenant!" he shouted, firing out rounds at the watermark. It shifted and the Elite growled at them, energy sword in hand. Another appeared behind a Marine, Stabbing its own energy sword through the marines back before just tossing the dead body aside. Carter's attention was focused on that one. Another pushed Kat and Kelly to the ground before taking off down the road. Fredrick went to pursue it but Kelly shouted at him not too.

Chief looked back at the Elite he now faced, something was familiar about it. He heard screaming but it was coming from his own mind not anyone else.

_"No" she sobbed finally giving up and slumping against him. He gripped her wrist and pulled her back down the hallway.  
"I told you to stay in the room"  
"Fuck you" she sobbed.  
"We don't have fucking time for this" he spat. He stopped and turned around, looking deep into her eyes._

He watched it all replay in his mind from the minute he fired the bullet at that Elite to when he watched her Body be ripped apart. The elite. He looked closely and sure enough there it was a small healed wound on the top of the elites head.

Chief raised the Gun and sprayed a round of Bullets at the Elite. It stumbled backwards and started shouting in a strange language. Chief started shooting off another round before the Elite disappeared again. He strained to see the watermark blurring across the ground but by the time he saw it, the elite was already disappearing over a hill. He started swearing under his breath, his words were cut short as a massive crack of a rifle rung throughout the valley and the Elite fell to the ground. Everything went silent as the sound echoed around, Chief looked around but no one was holding something that could reach such distance. Then he turned his eyes to the sky and sure enough there was his answer.

A falcon flew high above their heads and he could just make out the figure of a Spartan holding a sniper, the falcon circled overhead before flying back towards Sword base. Chief turned back to everyone, they'd only lost one in that ambush.

"Everything should be back online now" Kat said, looking at a technical pad on her wrist. Not long after she'd said it network feeds and radio messages started flooding through his radio.

"Well we better head back to Base, we have a report to take care of, good to see you again John" Carter said saluting to Chief

"You too Noble One" Chief said saluting back.

He watched as the two Spartans and the remaining marines were picked up by a falcon and he waited patiently for a falcon to come pick him and the rest of his team up. They too had a report to fill out on what happened in the field, he didn't really have much to sign or document since he'd gotten to the fight a bit too late.

Once he was back at the base he went straight back to his quarters. He really didn't feel like dealing with Hasleys questions and detailed responses right now. He slumped down onto his bed and rested his head in his hands. He felt emotionally drained and he couldn't explain why, he always had a reason to something but this time he just couldn't think of one. He reached underneath his pillow and brought out a silver chain, which held a tag just like his own and also a small raven in flight hung on it as well. It was the only thing of Cortana's he was able to save from the ship. He clenched it in his fist and held it close to his face. He missed her.

"John?"

Shit, he'd forgotten to take off his helmet and he was probably supposed to give her back to Hasley.

"Yes Cortana? Who needs me?" he sighed, knowing it wouldn't be her just talking she'd have a reason to be calling upon him.

He listened to the silence wondering where she had gone. His headset began to hiss with static and a murmur of voices trailed through the sound. The static stopped and it was just the voices. Her voice, running through the radio.

He took off his helmet and a projection of her stood in the room. The last time he saw her she looked just like every other A.I just a data projection, made up of numbers and codes. But now her she stood, the same way she had when she'd been told of the accident. She wore a jacket, jeans and sneakers. He didn't know how she did it but he didn't care, he just was happy to see her. She smiled at him.

"Miss me?" she said

They both laughed and she sat down next to him. Placing her hand on his closed one as he looked her in the eyes, he could see it was her and not just some computer. He watched as she closed her eyes but as she did he saw them flicker red and when she opened them they were the normal blue colour. It didn't stay on his mind for long. Sleep slowly took over him and he laid down, he tried to fight closing his eyes in fear when he woke up she'd no longer be her again. Cortana laid down next to him.

"I'll still be here when you wake up" she whispered.

His eyes slowly closed, a flash of red light cracked through the room before fading to a blue glow. He closed his eyes everything escaping his mind but her.


End file.
